Special Materials
Special Materials Siertal * Lightweight metal usually used in crafting of armor. Light Gray in color both as an ore and worked metal * Armor and Shields crafted out of Siertal has 50% reduced weight and 1 point reduced armor check penalty. +275/400/650gp to price depending on weight category(Shields as Light). Can only affect armor predominantly crafted out of metal. * Weapons get 25% reduced weight. Cost increases by 600gp and weapons made of Siertal are always masterwork(Price included in weapon) * Bludgeoning Weapons deal damage as if one size category smaller due to lower weight. * The DC to craft an item made of Siertal Increases by 5 points. Phylt * Heavy, hard metal, best used for armor and blunt weapons, as it is difficult to forge a proper edge on it. Has a slightly purplish color as an ore, and a light sheen once crafted. * Weapons, Armors, and Shields have increased weight by 25%. +550 gold to price for 1-handed, +1100 for 2-handed * Armor has +1/+2/+3 armor bonus depending on weight category and an additional -1 armor check penalty * Shields get +1 to armor, 25% weight increase and an additional -1 armor check penalty. * Blunt metal weapons gain a one +1 to damage rolls per die, and are treated as masterwork. * Slashing weapons gain a +1 bonus to damage, but a -1 penalty to hit due to increased weight, but harder to craft edges. * Weapons made of Phylt costs an additional 400 gold for one-handed and 800 for two-handed. * Armor made out of Phylt costs an additional 300/450/600 gold. Shields priced as light armor. * The DC to craft an item made of Phylt increases by 5 points Kergar * Highest quality purchasable metal, most frequently used in the construction of swords and regalia. Deep red in color as ore, varies as worked metal from same deep red to a light crimson * All items produced from Kergar have 5 points higher hardness and an extra 10 hit points. * Offers no particular combat benefits to armor aside for an increased cost (600/1200/1800) * Ceremonial armor crafted out of Kergar offers a +1 bonus to diplomacy * Has no particular combat benefits for blunt weapons, but offers an increase in cutting and piercing power for other types of weapons. * Slashing metal weapons gain +1 circumstance bonus to attack and damage rolls * Piercing metal weapons gain a +2 circumstance bonus to attack rolls * Pricing is exorbitant due to very low availability (+800 gold for 1h melee, +1600 for 2h, +16gp/ammunition] * The DC to craft an item made of Kergar increases by 10. Silver Gorilla Fur * Remarkably light fur, but retaining immense durability, this fur is harvested from the magical beast known as the Silver Gorilla. It maintains an appearance like silver threads as hair while also incredibly soft feeling. * Armor produced with the Silver Gorilla fur is remarkably lightweight. Weight 50%, Armor Check penalty reduced by 2, counts as one category lighter. Only applicable to armors made primarily of hides and leather. * Rarely available on the open market, most desiring the fur put in a request at the Hunter's Guild. A single fur is enough to make one suit of leather or hide armor out of, but can run up to three hundred gold. Finished products usually run for about a thousand gold if they can be found for sale. Silver Gorilla Shirt * Much like the fur of the Silver Gorilla, providing great armor at light weights, the Silver Gorilla Shirt, often just called the Silver Shirt is a unique mage-crafted armor created from the hair of a Silver Gorilla's fur especially craved by members of the nobility and mages. * Requires the Fabricate spell to craft. * Light Armor, +2 AC, +8 Max Dex, ACP -0, Arcane Failure Chance 0%, Weight 3 lbs. * Grants DR 3/Bludgeoning * This armor is always considered masterwork. * Almost never available for sale as it's beyond the capabilities of most mage's to craft, any items created are usually bought up almost instantly by nobles and rich mages unable to craft one themselves.